


Stars of the galaxy hear our wishes

by writeanddrawthis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Childhood fluff, F/M, Gift Fic, symbolism because you know I am in love with my moon goddess kamui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeanddrawthis/pseuds/writeanddrawthis
Summary: He carried numerous burdens in his heart and desired the impossible.So, it was only fitting he made wishes on fake stars.(A gift fic for @EvaBee Smith on Twitter)





	Stars of the galaxy hear our wishes

**A/N: This is a gift fic for[EvaBee Smith on Twitter](https://twitter.com/EvaBeeSmith) aka  [herukas on Tumblr](http://herukas.tumblr.com/) who is a wonderful artist and has made me fall in love with the kamarx/corriander pairing! I hope you like this fic and thank you so much for your wonderful art!**

* * *

 

As the Crown Prince of Nohr, Xander was tasked with carrying the tremendous weight of the kingdom and its people on his shoulders. He gladly accepted the burden, however, since he loved his kingdom and wanted what was best for his people.

Besides, he preferred the weight be on his shoulders than on his siblings'. 

So Xander trained rigorously, studied until his eyes were sour with exhaustion, and obeyed his father's commands like a model crown prince. 

However, despite his duties and accomplishments, Xander was still a fourteen year old boy caught between being a prince and a child. 

He tried to present himself as steadfast and lionhearted, yet he feared the smoldering gazes of others so much that he envisioned them as bunnies. This tactic worked perfectly most of the time, save for with one person. Xander loved his father, but he couldn't help the tremors that racked his body when Garon's cold eyes fell upon him--and no amount of fuzzy and adorable bunnies could stop that. King Garon had transformed from the strict yet loving father he once knew to a hardhearted tyrant whose motives had become rather questionable as of late. Xander theorized that his mother's death combined with the years of war had finally taken its toll on Garon, so he prayed that the war would end soon so his father would be his old self once more. 

But, even so, Xander could not simply brush off some of his father's actions.

As Crown Prince, but mainly as a concerned son, Xander attempted to question his father's logic when he felt it wasn't in Nohr's best interest, only to have his voice lodge in his throat at the sight of Garon's razor sharp death glare. 

Xander knew his siblings felt the same, yet unlike them, he did not have the luxury of expressing his feelings and as Garon's orders became more outrageous and his unheard pleas continued to clog his throat, Xander grew furious with his own cowardice.  

So, it was in times like this when his mind and heart were clouded over that Xander retreated to his sanctuary, the North Fortress. 

In truth, it was not the bleak, gloomy structure that granted him solace but its occupant. 

Only he and Camilla knew Kamui was not their sibling by blood, and it was only Xander who never viewed Kamui as just his little sister. 

That day he first met her and she peered up at him with those ruby red eyes and smiled so beautifully, he fell completely head over heels for her. Kamui had this unique ability to make Xander feel at ease just by placing her small hand in his bigger one and smile at him. She made him feel important with her applause at his swordplay, and she begged him to teach her once she was of age. She made him laugh whenever she bolted barefoot across the fortress bridge to hug him before he could fully dismount from his mare; she made him worry when she would climb up to the parapets and watch his inevitable departure until he and his mare were no longer in sight. Kamui also had this ability to still smile genuinely and be benevolent despite Garon banishing her from the capital, hence the reason Xander called her "Little Princess" like the protagonist in the storybook Katerina used to read to him. 

In truth, if Xander was forced to explain why he loved Kamui, all of his explanations could be boiled down to one simple reason--she made him happy. 

And he vowed to dedicate the rest of his life to make her as happy as she made him, even though she would never love him in return. 

* * *

 

Upon his arrival, Xander was greeted by Kamui's embrace which was warmer than any fire. 

"Big Brother! What are you doing here?!" Kamui beamed, her eyes sparkling as she bounced on her heels. "And where is everyone else?" 

"I am afraid it is just me, Little Princess." Xander chuckled, giving her a gentle pat on her head. "Are you surprised to see me?"

"Of course!" She embraced him once more before clasping his hand in hers and skipping back towards the fortress gate. "You are just in time! Gunter made some macarons, and I want to show you this strange bird I found in the courtyard!" 

Just the sound of her voice parted the clouds over his heart and, with a love struck grin, he allowed Kamui to drag him around the fortress without complaint. For the rest of the day until late into the night, the two of them played hide-n-seek in the library, swiped treats from the kitchen when Gunter's back was turned, jousted with the wooden swords he had crafted for her during his previous visit, and watched over the baby bird she had rescued even though Xander wasn't sure 'bird' was the correct term for such a creature. With every smile and laugh Kamui sent his way, Xander's frustration melted away like snow in sunlight, but their day together eventually had to come to an end. 

"Do you really have to go back to the castle tomorrow?" Kamui inquired as Xander tucked her into bed. "Can't you stay another night? I promise to get up on time and finish my lessons early so we can spend more time together."

Another frustration Xander had with himself was his inability to save Kamui from her loneliness, and the pleading expression she was giving him was like briars ensnaring his heart. 

"Worry not. I will come visit you again soon, Little Princess." Xander brushed her bangs back. 'And....I pray that one day I'll be strong enough to bring you back home with me.'

"You, Camilla, Leo, and Elise, right?" She brandished her pinky forward, determination shining in her eyes. "Promise me, Big Brother."

"You have my word as Crown Prince and as your brother." He locked their pinkies together and blushed strawberry red when she kissed his knuckles.

"I love you so much, Xander!" Kamui giggled before snuggling under the covers and closing her eyes, the sound of her steady breathing soon filling the room. 

"....I love you too, Kamui." Xander gulped, his heart fluttering against his chest. "Sleep well." 

Sparing her one last glance, Xander slipped out the door with his heart on the verge of taking flight, failing to notice Kamui slip out of bed and rush to the window as the door shut behind him. 

* * *

 Kamui's presence brought Xander serenity, yet her absence was like the dousing of a candle that sent him spiraling back into the darkness of his anxieties and frustrations. It was moments like this, when the only ones awake were him and the torches, that Xander sneaked out to the central training ground and vented his woes through his sword. Never the one for small talk, Xander preferred to express himself through swordsmanship. His governess once told him Katerina was the same at his age, and Xander hoped he would be worthy to wield his mother's sacred blade one day. 

Unsheathing his sword, Xander brandished the blade forward, taking a moment to clear his mind before practicing a set of jabs and swings. But the ever looming presence of his own inadequacies, his father's change in demeanor, and his misfortune of falling in love with someone who saw him as an older brother continued to taunt him. 

With every negative thought, Xander's brow furrowed and his swings became more brash and violent. And Kamui, who had been a hidden spectator for years, watched her brother's turmoil from afar with her head resting on her arms. 

"Why does he look so sad?" She murmured, the cool night breeze dancing through her hair. "When Xander is with me, he is cheerful, yet when he goes out to the training grounds, his smile turns into a grimace. Is it Father? Or it is something else?" Kamui sighed heavily and continued to observe Xander fighting an enemy only he could see. "I hope he will tell me someday. Xander makes me so happy every time he visits, I want to do the same for him. If there is any way I can ease his burdens--even just for a moment--I would do it in a heartbeat." 

In Kamui's eyes, Xander was a pillar of strength and her hero. She wanted to be wise and courageous like him--to be worthy enough to stand at his and the rest of her siblings' sides as a recognized member of the royal family instead of being isolated from them. 

"Perhaps there is something wrong with me." She traced her pointy ears and tugged at her snow white hair with mild vexation. "Did I do something wrong and this is Father's way of making me atone for my crimes? Ugh! I wish I knew so I could fix it!"

Heaving yet another sigh, Kamui gazed up at the ever present overcast blanketing the Nohrian sky. For as long as she could remember, Kamui had never seen the stars and moon...or the sun for that matter. According to her lesson with Gunter, Nohr had not seen a clear night or day since the war began. 

"I wish the stars would come out. Maybe if Xander saw them, he would feel better." 

A light bulb went off above Kamui's head and she scrambled away from the window and towards her old toy box with burning resolve.

If the stars wouldn't come out, she would make her own!

* * *

 After two hours with his sword, Xander had a thick coat of sweat on his forehead yet his troubles still weighed heavily on his mind.

But he had to retire to bed soon or he would wake up late and delay his return to the castle, which would no doubt upset his father further. 

Sheathing his blade with a sigh, Xander trudged back into the fortress and towards his room. Yet, as he passed the winding stairway leading up to the tower, he heard the gentle patter of feet rushing back and forth. 

'What is she doing up at this hour?' Xander wasted no time in scurrying up the stairs to Kamui's bedroom. "Kamui?" He lightly knocked on the door, only to find it partially open. "What are you-?"

"Big Brother!" Kamui squeaked, dropping the unlit candle in her hand and skipping over to him. "You are just in time! The surprise is almost ready!"

"A surprise?" Bemused, he inspected the circular room to find Kamui had pulled the curtains shut on the lone window and had assembled a dodecagon-shaped contraption in the middle of the room. "Um, what kind of surprise?"

"A good one!" She giggled, tugging him inside and closing the door behind him. "Now lie down on the carpet and close your eyes."

"Did you find another strange-looking bird and are crafting a cage for it?" Xander chuckled, doing as she requested and listened to her scurry about the room once more. "You know Gunter won't be pleased to know you are up past your bedtime."

"Then I'll have to trust that you will keep this a secret." She laughed and poked him on the nose. "Besides, the surprise is for you." 

"For me?" He was tempted to open his eyes when he heard her knees hit the ground and the sound of a match being struck. "Kamui, what exactly-?"

"Shhh!" Kamui laughed before laying down so their heads were next to each other, her body facing east and his body facing west. "Alright, open your eyes." 

Xander was rendered speechless at the millions of stars that greeted his sight, and for a moment, he swore they were floating through space itself. 

How long had it been since he had seen the stars? Five years? Ten years? And had the stars always been this beautiful or was it their absence that made them so breathtaking? 

"Um...do....do you like it?" Kamui fidgeted, watching the stars reflect in Xander's awestruck gaze. "I admit it is not an accurate representation but-."

"Extraordinary." He breathed out, turning to face her. "How did you do this?"

Never before had Kamui seen Xander appear so child-like and at ease, and she wished he would smile that like more often. 

"There is not a lot to do in the fortress except wait for monthly visits and read." She gestured to the dodecagon star lamp which Xander quickly realized was fashioned together with mirror pieces and glue. "A few months ago, I read a crafting book and wanted to make a lantern for Jakob's birthday. Unfortunately it didn't go according to plan and I buried the incomplete lantern in my toy box. However, you always taught me that even the most mundane things have purpose, so I decided to convert the lantern into a star lamp."

"Wait...you crafted that lamp by hand? All by yourself?"

"I know it is hastily put together but...." Kamui averted her eyes, feeling bashful from how intently Xander was staring at her. Was her lamp that ugly? Why was he gaping at her like she had two heads? Was she foolish in believing a handmade toy could cheer him up? Was it-?

Kamui was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when Xander caressed her cheek and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  

 "You truly are amazing, Little Princess." Xander whispered, his heart fluttering with such endearment for the girl before him that his body acted involuntarily. 

Warmth spread from Kamui's chest to her toes at her brother's praise, and she quickly returned the gesture with much gusto. This action--unfortunately--brought Xander crashing back to reality, resulting in his face burning beet red as he quickly pulled away with his heart beating a mile a minute. 

'What in the name of Divine Dragons were you thinking?!' He mentally berated himself. 'You are Nohr's Crown Prince, for gods sake! Pull yourself together!' 

Finding Xander's animated expressions amusing, Kamui continued to smile and gazed at the stars decoration her ceiling and walls. 

"So, I take it you like your surprise?"

"I-I love it!" Xander coughed, attempting to regain some decorum. "But, why did you do this for me? What warranted this?"

"It's because you looked so--." Kamui bit her tongue, frightened that if she confessed to watching his training sessions that he would go somewhere else. "I mean, I want to make you happy, Xander. You always do so much for others that I wanted to express how much I appreciate my big brother."

"Heh, thank you, Little Princess." He scratched his cheek bashfully while fighting back the urge to confess her presence alone already made him the happiest boy in all of Nohr. "This is a lovely surprise indeed. I'd forgotten how calming stargazing can be." 

"I hope we can see the real stars someday." Kamui hummed, connecting the stars into constellations. "I would like to lay out in a field of wildflowers someday and watch the stars as flower petals tickle my face and I burrow my toes into the dirt."

The forlorn tone hidden in her voice wasn't lost on Xander and in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to grab her by the hand and take her away from her isolation. 

But he couldn't. 

Xander never considered himself a poet, but the way her snow white hair sparkled in the candlelight reminded Xander of pure starlight--of the rare moondrop flowers that once grew in the Nohrian plains before the start of the war. 

In fact, Kamui was like the moon itself-a light in the darkness, a beautiful rarity in a desolate kingdom, and completely out of his reach. 

Xander could watch, admire, long for, and love from afar as much as he wanted but his feelings would never reach her.

So, finding it only fitting, he made his fruitless wish on the fake stars above. 

'May there come a day when my feelings will reach her and that she may return them as well.'

"Did you just make a wish?" Kamui giggled and Xander nearly jumped out of his skin at the possibility that she was a mind reader. 

"M-Maybe. Did you?"

With a nod, she lifted her hands up and swiped at the stars as if they were in reach. "I wished that I'll be able to leave the fortress someday and go on adventures with my loved ones." She then laughed and curled up on her side so she was facing him head on. "I also wished that I could live in a treehouse instead of a fortress. Is that a silly thing to wish for?"

"No, not at all." He reassured her earnestly, not a shred of humor or jest in his gaze. 

Kamui always knew she could rely on Xander since he wore his heart on his sleeve, whether he was aware of this or not. He was a guiding light in Kamui's life, and the way his blond hair became golden in the candlelight and how his smile's radiance rivaled the stars themselves made Kamui think of the sun--warm, reassuring, and shining through the darkness like a beacon of hope. 

"I hope your wish comes true, Xander." Kamui kissed his nose and nuzzled her forehead against his. 

"....I hope your wishes come to pass as well, Little Princess." Xander closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

With lamp glowing brightly, the two of them drifted off to sleep under the blanket of stars. However, before succumbing to slumber's sweet song and unbeknownst to the other, Xander and Kamui made one final wish on the stars above. 

'To have you smiling and carefree like you are now--to witness your eternal happiness for the rest of my days, I could wish for nothing else.' 

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it![Here is what I based the star lamp off of. ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0d/57/8b/0d578be685ac868b08568a4bb982dcf3.jpg) I would like to thank @EvaBee Smith again for the lovely artwork that inspired this fic and getting me into kamarx! Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :D **


End file.
